chainofheartsfacetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Issun
Issun is the tiny guide to the Sun Goddess Amaterasu on Chain of Hearts. Though played by Cyberweasel89, he first appeared in the Playstation 2 video game "Okami". Appearance Issun is very small, and thus his features are hard to make out. The fact that he is enveloped in a green light futher obscures his features. Only beings about his size can make out what he looks like. Due to his size and the beetle shell hat that he wears, Issun is often mistaken for or referred to by others as a bug. Issun takes extreme offense at this, often lashing out at the perpetrator with harsh words. Personality Issun is quite the character. He is rude, crude, selfish, and a lecherous pervert. He is also quite conceited, often citing how handsome or world-famous he is as a legendary wandering artist. Rarely will Issun treat anyone with respect, often speaking coarsely or impolitely to authority figures and such. He has a great love for women, often taking advantage of his size for perverted reasons. Just prior to meeting Amaterasu, he was napping within the cleavage of the wood sprite Sakuya. Issun selfishness mainly manifests in his relationship with Amaterasu. Despite all the signs pointing toward him being her Celestial Envoy, he does not see it that way. He stays with Ammy only as a means of obtaining the Celestial Brush techniques for himself. Even after obtaining all of them, he stayed with the Sun Goddess under the excuse that she'd be "hopeless without him". History Much of Issun's history remains to be seen. But if you must find out ahead of time, play the game "Okami" for the Playstation 2. Weapons Issun is a gifted swordsman. He wields his own tiny sword, Denkomaru. The sword doubles as his paintbrush, as the brush is a tassel on the end of the hilt. Abilities While Issun has few noteworthy powers, he possesses a lot of knowledge about the world. As a member of the sacred Poncle race, he can communicate with most animals and see things related to the spirit world, such as ghosts and Amaterasu's true form. Of note is that Issun has surprising strength in proportion to his size, allowing him to lift thick books larger than himself, but nothing heavier. He is also able to travel at about the speed of human walking by hopping about. A Poncle can jump many times their own height. Issun is often seen bouncing up and down atop Amaterasu's snout. Jumping is an effortless act for a Poncle, so Issun can bounce up and down all day. Fighting Style Issun rarely ever engages in combat due to his size. He is best suited to fighting smaller enemies, such as the smaller spellcasting Heartless like the Blue Rhapsodys and Yellow Operas. He usually leaves the fighting to Amaterasu. Attacks So far, no named attacks. Weaknesses A noteable weakness of Issun is his size. But this is generally not much of a problem for him. Relationships Issun hasn't really interacted with other characters much. Amaterasu Issun is Amaterasu's trusty guide, and also acts as her method of interacting with other people, as she cannot talk. They generally get along. Quotes Trivia * Issun's favorite season is Spring. Comes from hating the cold environment he grew up in. * Issun smells like writing ink. * Issun's favorite drink is sake, or Japanese alcoholic rice wine. * Issun is represented by the color green. * Issun most resembles a flea or beetle. * Much like Amaterasu, Issun doesn't like baths. Related Articles External Links Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Chain of Hearts Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Poncles Category:Adults Category:Nippon Category:Artists Category:Swordsmen